Bunnyman
Bunnyman= 25% or |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 6 |sanitybonus = +25/min (when allied) |specialAbility = Eats Vegetables and Fruits left on the ground. Turns into a Beardlord when the player's is below 40% |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "bunnyman" }} |-| Beardlord= is above 40%|name = Beardlord |spawnCode = "bunnyman" (only when sanity is below 40%) }} '''Bunnymen' are mobs that spawn in Caves, living in Rabbit Hutches, usually among Mushtrees. Like Pigs, Bunnymen will attack any monster on sight such as Spiders and Batilisks. Bunnymen are also strict vegetarians, and will attack a player who happens to have any meat food item in their inventory. These include meat-based Crock Pot foods and Eggs. Bunnymen will not, however, attack the player for carrying a Tallbird Egg, presumably since the player may be planning to hatch and care for it, or a Ham Bat. If the player is about 4 berry bushes away from a Bunnyman and has or picks up meat, the Bunnyman will attack. Even befriended Bunnymen will attack players that pick up meat. Bunnymen won't attack Chester, even if he is filled with meat or other meat-based dishes. Bunnymen respawn from their hutches after 1 day. Bunnymen can be befriended by giving them a Carrot or its cooked variant and will follow the player the same way Pigs do for up to 20 minutes (Carrot hunger points × 19.2 seconds). For example feeding one Carrot to a Bunnyman will make it follow you for 4 minutes (half a game day). When befriended, Bunnymen will have a sanity restoring aura that will restore the player's Sanity by 25 points per minute. When reduced to low Health, Bunnymen will flee to regenerate Health. Unlike Pigs, they do not fight using a kiting style. Bunnymen will defend each other when attacked. If the player attacks a Bunnyman while allied with other Bunnymen, the player's allies will help to kill the one targeted by the player. If a befriended player is being attacked nearby, sleeping Bunnymen will wake up to defend their ally. Oddly, they will do the same if a Pig is attacked nearby. If Bunnymen are pursuing a player and don't catch up within about 20 seconds, they will say something along the lines of "Done" or "Later" and stop being aggressive. Beardlord When character's Sanity drops below 40% (48 for Willow,40 to 120 for WX-78, 100 for Wickerbottom, 60 for Wes and 80 for all other characters), Bunnymen will become Beardlords (similar to how normal surface Rabbits become Beardlings). In this form, they make raspy, distorted growling noises, rather than their normal gurgling sounds. They will also periodically display a growling animation, where they show their teeth and raise their arms threateningly. Oddly, Beardlords walk instead of hop. Additionally they will have an insanity aura of 40 points per minute, and will only flee to regenerate at a lower amount of health. Beardlords can be befriended with a Carrot in the same manner as normal Bunnymen, but they drain Sanity when close to the player. However, when following the player, they will run with raised arms, similar to the chasing pattern of a Werepig. In addition, when attacking enemies, Beardlords will use an overhand clawing motion similar to the way a Werepig attacks. When killed, Beardlords drop two Beard Hair and one Monster Meat. Beardlords will not go back to their houses at daybreak until they've turned back into Bunnymen. When using Bunnymen to clear areas filled with spiders underground or against strong foes it's better to use a One Man Band to recruit them. The sanity drain will bring you to the point where they turn into Beardlords and thus be more effective in battle. Hunting When hunting Bunnymen, it may be useful to bring some Meat along. This will anger them and they will attack, making it easier to initiate combat, though be warned, as multiple Bunnymen may be around. Bunnymen will run away when their Health is low. When fleeing, they must either be cornered or attacked with a ranged weapon. The Boomerang is the cheapest option, but any kind of Blow Dart works as well. If cornering them, it is possible to lose the drops in the sea above ground or in the abyss underground. A way to kill a Bunnyman is to befriend it by feeding it a Carrot, then telling it to attack other Bunnymen, or befriending some Rock Lobsters and getting them to attack the Bunnymen. Having a Rabbit Hutch aboveground and giving the residing Bunnyman a Carrot will make it follow the player, then in the morning, the player can get a free strike after it goes to sleep outside. Another easy way to kill Bunnymen is to collect Red Caps either from Red Mushtrees, from mushroom rings, or from the surface, and give it to a Bunnyman. The mushroom's poisonous properties will kill it after feeding it enough. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Bunnymen when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Names As with Pigs, random names are given to Bunnymen. ''A list of possible Bunnyman names: '' *Altrincham *Apios *Barwon *Bolero *Brassica *Bunium *Burdock *Canna *Carrot *Celeriac *Cerium *Chantenay *Crusader *Cuperus *Daikon *Danvers *Doucer *Dyspros *Erbium *Europia *Flakee *Fluff *Gadolin *Guerande *Hipak *Holmia *Imperator *Ipomoea *Juwarot *Karotan *Lanthan *Lepidium *Lutetium *Magno *Manihot *Microseris *Mirabilis *Nantes *Nelson *Neodymia *Onward *Oxalis *Oxheart *Parsnip *Pimpernel *Praseodymia *Promethia *Psoralea *Radish *Redhild *Redland *Samari *Scandius *Sium *Solanum *Suko *Terbia *Thulium *Thumbelina *Topweight *Touchon *Tragopogon *Typha *Uchon *Ullucus *Valery *Yam Daisy *Yellow *Ytterbia *Yttria *Zingiber *Zino Quotes Attacking *DIE! *KILL! *HOP! Attacking player who has Meats *MEAT! *UNCLEAN! *MURDERER! *REVENGE! *MONSTER! Badly hurt, retreating *HURT! *HOME! *AWAY! *RUN! Lost interest in target *LATER. *DONE. Trivia *Bunnymen were added in the Underground update. *When in Beta, Bunnymen shared more data with pigs, and sometimes even ate meat off the ground. *Bunnymen are the fourth Mob 'in the mold' of Pigs. The others are Merms, the WereBeaver, and the MacTusk family. This model has been nicknamed 'hunchback'. *When examining a rabbit hole, Wilson says: "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen." This might have been an inspiration for Bunnymen. *During the Twitch.tv preview stream of the caves Kevin (Lead programmer) said that Pigs and Bunnymen would probably fight each other. This behaviour was never implemented though. *Bunnymen are one of the many different types of followers the player can have. *Many of the friendly Bunnyman names are either plants (e.g. Brassica = cabbage, Celeriac = celery-root, Pimpernel/Tragopogon = flowers, Psoralea = tumbleweed) or lanthanides (some with minus the -ium suffix (e.g. Europia, Gadolin, Neo/Praseodymia, Promethia, Scandius, Ytterbia)). *Bunnymen gave some vital evidence that William Carter was Maxwell when it wasn't confirmed. When examined by Maxwell, he says 'Reminds me of my old act' (William Carter used to be a magician). *After The November Performance update, Bunnymen will no longer attack a player with a Ham Bat. *An attacking Bunnyman has the same animation as the Werebeaver. *All Bunnymen are hostile to Webber because he is considered a Monster. Bugs *Due to the way the "Give" system works, it is possible to give Bunnymen items they have no use for, such as Thulecite, Purple Gems and Gold. They can even be given meat items if distracted, however, they will not eat them, and they will keep any of the said items in their inventory until they die. They will also not accept any Things or Gravedigger Items. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Cave Creatures Category:Followers Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Hunchbacks Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Sanity Boost Category:Sanity Loss